La trágica muerte del soldado Hylian
by Aryll Loyahl
Summary: Los que han jugado Zelda Ocarina Of Time sabrán a que soldado me refiero. Aquel soldado que salia en el pueblo del castillo herido y diciéndole a Link que la princesa Zelda lo estaba esperando. ¿Que paso para que este herido?


**La trágica muerte del soldado Hylia****n**

Era un mañana muy fresca, los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes para el soldado Hylian que ya tenía 4 horas parado cuidando la entrada del castillo, estaba exhausto y sólo pensaba en que su turno finalizara, recordó el motivo del porque se había ofrecido a estar en ese lugar, quería ser el mejor, añoraba destacarse, al recordar esto el soldado Hylian se incorporó inmediatamente. Miraba a su compañero que estaba en el otro extremo con un poco de envidia, sabía que él era el más reconocido por todos en el castillo, era tanta rabia que estaba tratando de planear algo que lo avergonzara por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto un niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropa verde tenía que entrar al castillo como fuera necesario ¿como lo haría? el niño al ver que el soldado Hylian estaba distraído aprovecho y cruzo rápidamente.  
>El soldado escucho un pequeño ruido, al virar vio que no había nada, imagino que era uno de esos pequeños insectos que andan por ahí. Volvió a sus pensamientos ¿Qué debería de hacer? tenía que encontrar la forma de ser mejor que el otro soldado , mientras pensaba vio entrar al castillo un hombre de cabellos rojizos , piel canela y ojos fuego . Parecía un hombre del desierto pero el soldado Hylian lo vio sin importancia.<br>Después de unas 4 horas la noche llegaba. El solado Hylian maldijo ¿Cómo él puede aguantar estar tanto tiempo de pie? de repente apareció la nana de la princesa Zelda, era muy amigo de ella.

Soldado Hylian: ¿Qué sucede Impa?  
>Impa: No lo sé….p-p-presiento que va a pasar algo malo, no confió en ese hombre del desierto.<br>Soldado Hylian: Lo vi entrar pero no te preocupes –sonriéndole a Impa –no pasara nada.  
>Impa: No lo creo…. Voy a buscar a la princesa.<br>El soldado pensó que Impa estaba loca, de repente vio salir a la princesa del castillo su cara mostraba preocupación.  
>Soldado Hylian: ¿Qué le sucede princesa?<br>Zelda: Estoy esperando a un niño del bosque.  
>Soldado Hylian: ¿Un niño del bosque? (riéndose)<br>Zelda: Si, tengo que darle algo muy importante si lo ve dígale que lo estaba esperando.  
>El soldado Hylian se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio pero un ruido corto sus pensamientos.<br>Impa: ¡PRINCESA! ¿Qué le he dicho con salir sin permiso? Le puede pasar algo.  
>Zelda: Discúlpame Impa pero estoy esperando al niño del bosque.<br>Impa: Cierto…..esperaremos un poco antes de partir.  
>De repente se escucho un grito que provenía del castillo.<br>Zelda: ¿Qué está pasando Impa?  
>Impa: Es aquel hombre del desierto sabía que no era de confiarse, vamos princesa no podemos seguir esperando.<br>Zelda: Noooo, Impa debo de esperarlo.  
>Impa: PRINCESA, SU VIDA ESTA EN RIESGO.<br>Soldado Hylian: Princesa yo se lo diré no se preocupe.  
>Impa cabalgó sobre un caballo blanco y se fue del castillo junto con la princesa. Detrás de ellas iban unos soldados. Por un momento el soldado Hylian creyó que iban a proteger a la princesa pero no era así.<br>Soldado Hylian: ¡Que desfachatez! Traicionaron a la familia Real.  
>Se montó sobre un caballo y persiguió a los hombres.<br>Dio algunas estocadas a los soldados, unos cayeron de sus caballos pero se fijo que uno de los hombres era aquel que sobresalía en todo.

Soldado Hylian: ¿Quéee tú?  
>Esto lo distrajo y no se fijó que detrás iba aquel hombre que algunos de los soldados llamaron Ganondorf.<br>Ganondorf: Quítate de mi camino ¡SOLDADO INÚTIL!  
>Los hombres de Ganondorf derribaron al soldado Hylian quedando tendido en el suelo, sólo uno bajó de su caballo.<br>_Soldado:_ ¿Qué tal? soldadito fiel.  
>Era aquel soldado al que todos felicitaban por su buen trabajo.<br>Soldado Hylian: ¿Por qué traicionas al Rey?  
><em><span>Soldado:<span>_ ¿Al rey? El rey está muerto soldadito, ahora nuestro Rey es Ganondorf, pero….aún puedes unírtenos ¿Qué dices?  
>Soldado Hylian: ¡NUNCA!<br>_Soldado:_ Esta bien tú lo decidiste.  
>El hombre de Ganondorf clavó su espada hacia al soldado Hylian dejándolo muy mal herido.<br>_Soldado:_ Esperemos que las Diosas te ayuden ja...ja...ja ...  
>El soldado Hylian no aguantaba el dolor, no moriría hasta llevarle el mensaje a aquel niño que esperaba la princesa, se arrastró hasta uno de los callejones del pueblo, se sentó y se quedó dormido por un momento. De repente escuchó el revolotear de un hada y vio a un niño de traje verde.<p>

Soldado Hylian: unnngh… ¿Eres el chico del bosque? P-p-por fin te encuentro…. T-t-tengo algo que d-d-decir te. Ganondorf, el Rey de las Ladronas Gerudo, traicionó a nuestro Rey. La niñera de Zelda, Impa presintió el peligro y escapo del castillo con nuestra princesa. Intente evitar que los hombres de Ganondorf las persiguieran pero la princesa estaba… Esperando a un chico del bosque… que eres tú. Quería darle algo a ese chico, si lo recibiste de la Princesa, corre… Ve al Templo del Tiempo….  
>Con estas palabras el soldado Hylian murió habiendo cumplido su deber.<p> 


End file.
